1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to carriers, and particularly, to a carrier for data storage devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, carriers for accommodating hard disk drives are not manufactured to very precise standards and can cause difficulties when mounting the carriers in bays of electronic devices.